High Temperature Fischer-Tropsch process is not favored for fuels production as a result of complexity and destruction of its higher value extractable chemicals making up the primary crude product streams. High Temperature Fischer-Tropsch is therefore generally ruled out as a process to produce fuels in favor of using a low temperature Fischer-Tropsch for a GTL type application. Others, such as Rentech, have developed their own low temperature FT process for coal applications. Fuels production from the High Temperature Fischer-Tropsch process has been practiced by Sasol in South Africa for many years based on synthesis gas production coal feedstock. As best known, the potential application of integrating a Fischer-Tropsch process in association with biomass feedstock from a multiple stage bio reforming reactor has not been attempted.